Betrayed
by dark ice444
Summary: This story takes place after the events of X-3. Scott, Jean, and the professor have been revived and Bobby leaves the team to join John.
1. Chapter 1

-1I do not own any of the characters except for the names you don't recognize.

This story is rate MA for language and Slash

Chapter 1

Leaving

"I can't do that professor. I won't I refuse to do it." Bobby Drake stated looking the professor straight in the eye while the rest of the team stood around them. The professor was just explaining the next mission to the X-Men but he told them that it might be necessary that they would have to kill their enemies. At this point Bobby was worried. He knew what the professor was going to tell him. So it came as no surprise to him when the professor told him if it was necessary he would have to kill his best friend, the only family member he had that he truly trusted John/ Pyro. He already had his mind made up he wouldn't do it.

"Bobby listen to reason. You are the only one who can get near enough too him.

"I said no I wouldn't kill him."

"You can be so damn stubborn at time Bobby. You have to it is your duty as an X-Man."

"Well professor I guess I am not an X-Man anymore."

"You don't mean that Bobby."

"Yes I do professor. I don't understand why you think I would stay an X-Men after what you just told me."

"Well yes actually I did."

"I used to believe what you said professor. That was until the battle on Alcatraz. When I thought I had killed him. It changed me professor. I mean we had lost you, Scott, and Jean and then thought I killed my best friend. I don't believe what you believe anymore professor. I am not the same person I was before Jean revived you."

"But Bobby you have to do this. You can't let your emotions control your decisions."

"Just what is that suppose to mean professor."

"What I mean is Bobby that you can't let your feelings for John override your duties as an X-Man."

"I told you I am not an X-Man anymore and the only reason you want me to do this is because you know I love him and you can't stand that one of your precious fucking students is in love with someone who you consider the enemy. You would be fine with my being gay if I was dating another one of your students or one of your precious fucking X-Men."

"Now you know I have nothing against you being gay."

"Bullshit for once in your life professor why don't you fucking tell the truth."

"Ok Bobby I tell you all the truth. Yes I hate the fact that the person your in love with is an enemy and your right I wouldn't care if you were gay if you was dating one of the other students or one of the X-Men. And yes the I wanted you to kill John because you love him. It makes me sick to see you with the worthless piece of white trash."

"He is not white trash professor and just so you know I'm leaving and the next time we meet we will be on different sides. No I do not believe in Magneto's preaching but I do not believe in yours either and if I see one of you try to kill John then you will learn what it is like to freeze to death."

"I also have one more thing to say to the team. You all know that whatever you do it won't make a difference. I can give you some prime examples of why it wouldn't make a difference. For starters if none of us were a mutant then we would still have to face the same prejudice that mutants face. Storm without your powers some people would shun you just because you're black or they would shun Beast for being to smart or they would Gambit and I because were gay. So you see nothing will ever change."

After he was finished Bobby went to his room to pack all his clothes and prepared to leave. The others could not believe what they had just saw.

"Should we go after him professor?"

"No Oruro let him calm down. Hopefully he will come to his senses before he leaves. In the meantime we just wait but I will say this we do not want to have to face him and John together."

"Why professor?"

"Because those two make a deadly combo. With Bobby's ability to create and manipulate ice and John's ability to create fire they will be unstoppable.

"Well proffessa I hate to say this but I'm a leaving too."

"What do you mean Gambit?"

"I mean I am outa here and don't be surprised if I am not the only on to leave now that Bobby's leaving."

"But why Gambit? Why do you want to leave?"

"Because professa I agree with what Bobby said and I's believe you is a cold-hearted bastard for wanting Bobby to kill the one person that means the world to him. As for other's leaving I'll tell you I know Alex will be leaving as well as Gabriel, Boom Boom, Avalanche, Midnight Star and Morning Star, Jubilee, Assassin, and Dante."

"Why do you think Alex will leave Remy."

"Because Scott I think you are forgetting one tiny little detail that you happen to be ashamed of and that is that Alex and I are lovers."

"What about the others what makes you so sure they'll leave?"

"They'll leave because they are all friends of Bobbies and they are all gays and lesbians and after Bobby tells them exactly what you said professor."

And with that Gambit left to find Bobby. Bobby was just finishing gathering his clothes when he heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Gambit.

"Are you hear to try and talk me out of this because if you are then you might as well leave now because I meant every word I said to the professor."

"Actually Bobby I am here to tell you that I just quit the team."

"You did what?"

"I quit the team. What the professor said to you was wrong and you are right without are powers people would just find another reason to hate us.

And I intend to tell Alex I am leaving so you won't be alone plus if I am right about were Alex is at the moment than I am willing to bet ya that your other friends will leave to but we got to make sure that the professor can't follow us."

With that Gambit left for his room so he could pack his and Alex's stuff and so he could tell Alex and the other's what was going on. When he got to his room he went in and his guess was right Alex and the other's were there. So he told them everything that had happened a few moments ago. And as he had suspected the other's decided to leave. So Gambit told them to quickly gather their clothes and to meet him in the garage. He packed his and Alex's clothes and then he and Alex left. They went to tell Bobby the others would meet them in the garage and to tell him what Gambit's plan was to stopping the professor from following them. They all left and headed down to the lower level's of the mansion. Bobby knew that the mission wasn't going to be carried out today for which he was glad because that would mean no one would bother them while they went to work. When they got to the sublevels they headed to Cerebro first. Bobby froze the door to Cerebro then Gambit and Havoc destroyed the machine and all the panels around the room. They next went to the hangar were Bobby froze the Blackbird while Gambit and Havoc destroyed the smaller two man planes. Gambit also threw a card at the Blackbird which caused it to shatter. They headed to the garage knowing they had one more job to do. When they got to the garage the others were there and it looked like a tornado had hit the garage. Everything in the garage was destroyed except Bobbies blue mustang, Gambit's black jaguar, and Morning Star's crimson red sports car. They were surprised. The others did what they thought they would have to do.

"We also destroyed the tracking devices that the professor put in the car's"

"Thank you Jubilee."

"Don't mention it Bobby. Whoever hurts you hurts us and that son of a bitch won't be following us."

They all hopped in the cars. Bobby, Avalanche, and Gabriel in Bobbie's car, Gambit, Alex, Jubilee, and Boom Boom in Gambit's car, and Morning Star, Midnight Star, Assassin, and Dante in Morning Star's car.

The professor and what was left of the X-Men got to the garage just as they made it out of the garage.

"What happened here?"

"They destroyed it and they also destroyed the tracking devices in their cars Jean. So we have no way to track them except for Cerebro."

The professor and the team went to the sub-levels so that they could check to see if the hanger was in one piece and so that the professor could use Cerebro.

"Scott come here quick."

"What is it Jean."

"Look."

"They destroyed Cerebro."

"Yes Scott, How does the hangar look?"

"Not good professor. They destroyed everything. So we have no way to follow them."

"It appears we have no way to track them either?"

How will the professor follow Bobby? Where is Bobby going. Please Read & Review. Any comments or suggestions you have may are welcomed. I'll will try to update this as much as I can but I have school and I am currently working on my other story Higher which right now has my full attention.


	2. What Now?

-1Chapter 2

What now?

"So Bobby what do we do now?"

"Well Gabriel I know what I am going to do but you guys can make up your minds about what you want to do."

"What are you doing Bobby?"

"I'm going to Magneto."

"Why?"

"Because Magneto is not like the professor, He knows that if we weren't mutants than we would be shunned for something else. I do not believe Magneto's preaching's but I don't believe the professor's either. I feel that I have chosen the lesser of two evils."

"Well how are we going to find him?"

"I'll let you know later."

"Gambit will you tell Morning Star to pull over at the next gas station, so we can fill up and so that I can find out where we are headed to."

"Will do."

So Gambit told Morning Star what Bobby said and they pulled over at next gas station. Bobby told them all to go in and he would pump the gas. When he seen the last of his friend's enter the store he reached into his pocket a pulled out his cell phone. He pushed the first number that came up.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, Georgia St. John Alderdyce was pacing the hotel room he was in. He was waiting for Mystique to get back from her recon mission. All of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Pyro."

What the fuck. He couldn't believe it, it was Bobby on the phone. He was considering hanging up on him but before he could Bobby stopped him.

"Pyro don't hang up."

"Why shouldn't I Bobby?"

"Because I need you."

"Were enemies Bobby. I know there's another reason why you called. Now spill it why did you call?"

"I called because I left the X-Men."

"You what."

"I quit the X-Men but I am not the only one Remy quit too."

"Why did you and Gambit quit Bobby?"

"Because of the professor."

"What did he do?"

"He called the team in for a mission briefing and he told us on our next mission we might have to kill. He told me if it came down to it that I would have to kill you. I told him no but he didn't believe me. He went on to tell me it was my duty as an X-Man to kill you. So I told him I guess I'm not an X-Man anymore. He told me I couldn't let my emotions for you control my decisions or override my duties as an X-Man. He told me he had nothing against me being gay. So I told him for once in his life to tell the fucking truth. So he told the entire team the truth. He said he hated the fact that I was in love with the enemy and that he wanted me to kill you because I love you. He also told us that it made him sick to see me with a worthless piece of white trash like you. So I told him you were not white trash and that the next time we met that it would be as enemies. I also told the entire team that if I seen one of them try to kill you then they would learn what it is like to freeze to death. Now Gambit left because of what the professor said to me. Gambit also told the professor he was a cold hearted bastard and then he left."

"So you are not an X-Man anymore."

"Nope."

"And what are your plans now?"

"I can't speak for anyone else but I plan on following Magneto."

"I never thought that I would see the day that Bobby Drake wanted to join Magneto and what do you mean others."

"Well besides Gambit and I, nine students left."

"Who else left?"

"Gabriel, Avalanche, Havoc, Boom Boom, Morning Star, Midnight Star, Jubilee, Assassin, and Dante."

"I think they will probably do whatever you do because they know what the professor did wasn't right and they can't live normal lives."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am right." John said as he turned around. He saw Magneto standing there."

"Hey Bobby can you hang on a sec."

"Ok."

"Who is it Pyro?"

"Bobby."

"What does he want?"

"He left the X-Men along with Gambit and nine other students'."

"What are his plans Pyro?"

"He plans on joining you."

"What?"

"He wants to join you."

"Why did he leave?"

"Because the professor wanted him to kill me and hates Bobby for loving the enemy."

"I wondered when Charles would finally loose it."

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes we always have room in the Brotherhood for more members. Plus now we can do twice as much."

"He also mentioned something about a mission briefing. That is when he told Bobby he wanted him to kill me. My guess is he knows what our plans are and is going to send his precious X-Men to stop us."

"Well then we should go ahead with the plan. We wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"Now I want you to find out were Bobby is and have him meet you somewhere. After tomorrow we are leaving Georgia."

"Yes sir."

"Also meet us at the cure facility tomorrow. Mystique has reported back and she has confirmed what I suspected they are using mutants as test subject's for there cure. They are trying to create a cure that will rid a mutant of his powers forever."

"Ok I'll fill Bobby in and we'll meet you there tomorrow."

With that Magneto left the room.

"John are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Bobby were you at?"

"West Virginia."

"Ok I want you to head for Atlanta and meet me at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in downtown Atlanta."

Meanwhile back in New York the professor was trying to think of a way to track Bobby but so far he hadn't come up with anything. The professor was deep in thought and didn't notice Jean, Scott, Storm, and Logan walk in.

"Professor."

"Hm."

"Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Oh Jean I didn't see you there. No I haven't thought of anything."

"Well professor I know of two ways to track him."

"Go ahead Logan."

"Well either I can track him or you could always call Elektra. It would cost you a little bit of money but she does have connections that we don't."

"I think I'll do that."

"Professor may I say something."

"What is it Scott?"

"Well while I don't agree with what Bobby did I can tell you he won't come back if we find him? I've known him long enough to know that what he said he meant and I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't contacted John and told him he wants to join the brotherhood."

"I was thinking about that to Scott."

"What'll we do if that happens?"

"I don't know Jean."

"Well it will be harder now if they do decide to join him."

"What do you mean Storm?"

"What I mean Jean is that with all their powers it will be harder to get to Magneto. I mean Bobby can create and control ice, Gambit can turn potential energy into kinetic energy causing things to explode, Alex can shoot cosmic rays out of his hands like Scott does with his eyes, Gabriel can fly, as razor sharp wings that could cut a mountain in half, and he is also able to heal himself and his teammates, Avalanche can cause and control earthquakes, Boom Boom can create miniature bombs in her hands, Midnight Star can fly and he can create and control water, he can influence tides, and he is able to use and manipulate shadows. Morning Star can do every thing Midnight Star can do except he doesn't control water and influence tides instead he can create fire and raise the heat to the temperature of the sun, Jubilee shoots fireworks out of her hands, Assassin can use and manipulate the shadows like Morning Star and Midnight Star he also can conjure weapons out of thin air, another thing is he has the knowledge of every fighting styles and knows every move of every ninja clan there is, Dante has demon like wings, creates, controls, and manipulates lava or fire, and can change into one of his many demon forms by changing his weapon. Out of them all Assassin is the third deadliest because you can't hear him move. Let's not forget that Magneto also has Mystique, Toad, Quicksilver, and Psyloche."

"I see your point Storm. What can we do?"

"We'll do what we've always done Jean. We'll work as a team and take them down."

What'll happen next? Stay tuned true believers to find out.


End file.
